


You are a Dream

by orphan_account



Series: Using Inators to Get Together [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Another get together fic using an inator, I may just make this a collection, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clearly a failsafe of blasting away his feelings was a reasonable response to having a crush on his nemesis.





	You are a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had some difficulty with this one, but ultimate I figured putting it out there, for now, would be best.

The thrill of fast-paced punches and carefully contained kicks were always worth the bruises they would leave afterwards. Doofenshmirtz loved creating, he enjoyed the thrill of trapping and monolouging to Perry the Platypus, but it was these moments that he adored most out of the whole thwarting business. The sheer weight of it all, watching Perry revel in this just as much as Heinz did. 

Yeah. 

It was that look in Perry’s eyes that really got him. The sheer dedication, the passion, the way he could see the process of picking apart Heinz’s scheme unfold in his mind. It was amazing, the way Perry really understood him, and how he could use it to undo him in the best possible way.

It was an art of trust between them. When they both could so easily break this thing they had come to quietly treasure, they had to trust they both wouldn’t. And Heinz did. He trusted Perry the Platypus. Enough so that between the nemesiship, there formed a friendship. An admiration. Adoration. 

‘I was really hoping that you wouldn’t have to leave. Sometimes I wish that I didn’t wear this dumbass heart on my sleeve.’

He loathed the fickleness of his heart. It made sense for Heinz to love Perry, considering everything, but that didn’t mean he had to approve of the way his chest ached every time the agent flew off on his jetpack after a proper thwarting. It just wasn’t fair, the way it was engulfing him. He tailored his inators more and more towards what would take the longest for him to destroy, he spent the night dreaming over romantic scenarios, and during their movie nights, it was getting increasingly harder to not hold his hand. He was too obvious to maintain a crush. The only problem was the alternative. 

‘I was never really good at being discrete. I was hoping that you would wanna leave with me.’

Heinz’s fingers twitched as he diligently attempted to keep from fidgeting too much. He was so good at being rather shameless through his monologues typically, but this… was a different sort of vulnerability than his usual scarring backstories. At least the trapping went well. “Perry the Platypus, I should let you know, the process today is going to be a bit different. See, my main problem recently involves you.” 

‘Because I think you’re really beautiful. Yeah, I think you’re really beautiful. I don’t really know what to do. I was just hoping I could stay in love with you.’

He didn’t miss the way the agent blinked, gaze confused and defensive. Right, elaborate.

Heinz raised his hands to placate him. No going back now. He took a deep breath, “Don’t get defensive. Really, it’s more embarrassing on my part. It was during one of my over complicated moments of reflection, you know it’s those sort of moments that I remember some of my backstories for my inators, fun fact there, anyways, it was then that I realized something. You kept coming to mind throughout the whole thing, how to impress you, how to keep you around on these thwarting sessions, etcetera, etcetera. And then when I went down the rabbit hole of trying to figure that out, I realized something else! I didn’t hate you. Well, maybe, but in a much more romantic way. But even then, even if you’re my nemesis, you’re my best friend. And I value that, even if it’s not completely typical. You know I haven’t always had the most successful sorts of relationships. But there’s just this nagging feeling, all mushy and sweet. So, I had to figure out what to do! If I ask you out and you say no, things would get so awkward, it’d just ruin everything. So I figured, why not get it all out and then, if things don’t work out, let my Feelings-Eraser-inator fix the rest!” 

He didn’t look back to see how Perry had reacted throughout his speech, instead motioning to the fairly sized machine with grandiose. 

‘Do you really believe me when I tell you-you're all that I need? Whatever you want is goddamn sure what I’d be.’

There was silence for a long moment as Doofenshmirtz finally looked back towards Perry the Platypus. Of everything he expected, disgust, indifference, annoyance, the look of hurt in those sweet brown eyes was the last thing that he planned on. There was an aching twist in his chest at the sight. It was true that Doofenshmirtz often lacked a certain delicacy regarding these topics, especially with such uncharted territory. But he made no account for the betrayal in Perry’s gaze. 

‘In every dream, I see your face and you don’t think someone had the idea to put us both in the same place?’

He purposefully avoided trapping Perry’s hands this time, a mechanical arm wrapping around the agent’s torso instead. He didn’t breathe as he watched the man sign. 

Perry’s signs were quick, less smooth than his usual tone during their time together. ‘Are your feelings for me really that easy to erase?’ He crossed his arms after, brows furrowed, frowning. 

‘I don’t claim to be someone you wouldn’t tire of eventually but I really think I’d make you happy. I really think I could make you happy.’

Okay, upon some reflection, Heinz didn’t really accommodate for the chance that Perry perhaps would be accepting of his feelings in some form. Or how potentially insulting it could be to just inator away feelings like that, in any case. He fiddled with his hands then, quickly trying to clarify. “Well-no! Of course not! But I just didn’t see any other way to, y’know, deal with this sort of thing! I know I’m more experienced in all of this than you, obviously, but after a divorce, it’s not like dating gets any easier. Especially with the whole nemesis aspect of it. I don’t know! It was just- a precaution!” Doofenshmirtz reluctantly rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. 

There was a moment of heavy silence, Heinz fidgeting and floundering in his uncertainty. Of course, it was Perry who was his rock, to take the uneasiness into his own hands. ‘I know you get insecure sometimes, sorry. But for the record, you won’t need that inator at all.” 

Heinz got the hint, eyes lighting up.

‘I’d do my damnedest to make you happy.’


End file.
